warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Revealers
The Revealers are an old, proud chapter descended from the legendary Imperial Fists, known for their zealous demeanor and unceasing quest to destroy all enemies of the Imperium, wherever they may lurk. The Revealers have become known as merciless witchhunters and destroyers of heretical cults, which has made them steadfast allies of the Ordo Hereticus, although many see them as the Inquisition's lapdogs. History The 3rd Founding Founded alongside the infamous Executioners, the Revealers were founded from the gene-stock of the Imperial Fists, tasked with cleansing the galaxy of Chaotic corruption that had become so wide-spread after the events of the Horus Heresy, even after the millenniums has passed. Captain Ignacio Rask, a Imperial Fist well-known by his battle-brothers as an ardent slayer of Daemons and Traitor Legionaries, was placed in command of the newly created chapter, as he was considered the most qualified to lead such an offensive against the Ruinous Powers. Thus did the Revealers set out into the galaxy. After years of searching, the Revealers would eventually take the planet of Ignis as their new homeworld. Ignis was a feral world, a world of blazing hot flatlands, tall craggy mountains, and massive savannas in which predatory beasts lurked during the night. Ignis was a world of extremes, where life was short and often brutal, where small nomadic tribes of humans persisted only by survival of the fittest. Lame or disabled children were killed upon birth, the old and the sick were treated as liabilities and left to fend on their own if they could not pull their own weight, and yet all of these barbaric traditions were essential in the survival of a tribe. Seeing a society that effectively purged itself of any weakness stuck a chord within Captain Rask's soul, and thus the Revealers would descend upon Ignis to build their fortress-monastery, the Beacon, and began recruiting from the native populace. From their the forces the Revealers would sally forth into the void, seeking out the unclean and corrupt to purge them in cleansing flame. The Demagogue While the Revealers have a long and glorious history, but one event, a closely guarded secret amongst the Revealers, left a black mark upon it. In the last days of the Age of Apostasy, a champion of Chaos known only as the Demagogue plagued the outlying worlds of the Segmentum Tempestus. Wherever this dread figure went, rebellions rose up, heretical cults overthrew their governments, and anarchy reigned, and thus did the Revealers devote themselves to stopping this "Demagogue", for his very actions were an affront to the Revealers creed. After several failed attempts at finding the champion, the Revealers attacked the Chaos-besieged world of Endonvale, a world practically drowning in the Demagogue's cultists and heretics, led by none other unholy champion himself. Led by Chapter Master Sakors Kanate, the 1st and 5th companies strove to free Endonvale by slaying the Demagogue and freeing the galaxy of his taint forevermore. With bolter and blade did the Revealers cut a path through the sea of heresy, fighting against cultists of all dark faiths and descriptions. All throughout the campaign did the heretics throw themselves against the Revealer's advance, with a single minded abandon that seemed too zealous even for cultists. But the Revealers did not realize the true threat until confronting the Demagogue himself. They had expected a mighty champion, perhaps a fallen Astartes, but instead the Demagogue was revealed to be none other than a mortal. Chapter Master Sakors rushed the champion, expecting it to be an easy kill, but instead fell to his knees, his mind assaulted by a psychic onslaught. In truth, the Demagogue was a psyker, blessed by the Dark Gods with the power to dominate the minds of mortals, and thus even the Revealers were hard-pressed to defeat his power. Meanwhile, the sheer Chaos generated by the battle was tearing the planet apart, warp storms forming in the skies as Endorvale slowly destroyed itself. Daemons began emerge form the warp, a dread host materializing out of the very air as the Ruinous Powers began to claim yet another world. The Revealers were forced to swallow their pride and retreat in the face of such odds, and fled from the dying world as it was engulfed in a daemonic incursion. Chapter Master Sakors was reported to have perished, and a good half of the Revealers forces had been slain, delivering the Revealers a humiliating defeat. Redemption Still scarred from their defeat at the hands of the Demagogue, the Revealers vowed to avenge both their pride and their fallen Chapter Master by bringing the Demagogues head back to Ignis on a pike. Once more the 1st and 5th companies, led by recently promoted Chapter Master Altoc Zaar, set out to destroy the foul sorcerer. Eventually the Revealers would corner the Demagogue on the Agri-world of Lissta's Rest. To their dismay, an Inquisitorial fleet commanded by an Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus, hung over the planet, preparing to subject the world to Exterminatus, all to kill one man. Hailing the Inquisition's flagship, Altoc requested that the Inquisition hold fire long enough for the Revealers to claim the head of the Demagogue. To their surprise, Inquisitor Aaron D'Marche, the man commanding the fleet, ordered his ships to stand down. The Inquisitor granted the Chapter Master's request, but only on the condition that he would accompany the Revealers to ensure the deed was done. Bombarding the enemy position, Altoc, accompanied by Inquisitor D'Marche and his Honor Guard, deployed via drop pod directly into the cultist's lines. Once on the ground they were swarmed by the heretics, but the cultist proved to be little trouble for both the Space Marines and the Inquisitor, who revealed himself to be a powerful psyker. Entering the Demagogue's ramshackle base of operations, they were confronted not only by the sorcerer, his fallen Astartes bodyguard, whose armor and weapons were twisted with the corruption of the warp. To Altoc's shock, he recognized the Chaos Space Marine as none other than Sakors Kanate, the former Chapter Master of the Revealers. He had not perished on Endonvale, but rather had been captured by the Demagogue, who's insidous powers had eventually broke Sakors and bent him to his will. But despite being half-mad, Sakors was still a formidable opponent, slaughtering his way through Altoc's Honor Guard as if they were untrained Initiates. As Altoc fought his former leader, Inquisitor D'Marche engaged in a deadly psychic duel with the Demagogue, pitting mind against mind. The Inquisitor was strong, but ultimately he was no match for the Warp-fueled power of the Demagogue. In desperation, D'Marche took his only Psyk-Out grenade and lobbed it at the heretic, determined that the arcane device would finish him. Their was a flash of blinding light, a shrill scream, and when their sight returned the Chapter Master and Inquisitor were greated by the sight of Sakors, holding the severed head of the Demagogue in one hand, and a bloodied blade in the other. Without another word, Sakors drew a bolt pistol, placed it's barrel under his chin, and fired point-blank. None are exactly sure what caused Sakors to come to his senses and slay the sorcerer, but what did it matter? Sakors had redeemed himself, the Revealers had finally had their revenge, and with that victory the Revealers had earned themselves a new ally, the Ordo Hereticus. The Chapter received a commendation for it's support of Inquisitor D'March, and the Revealers, their pride restored, returned to Ignis in triumph with the head of the Demagogue. The vile sorcerer's skull is still on display within their fortress-monastery even now, an eternal reminder of their victory over the minions of Chaos. Notable Campaigns *'The Burning of Haylacon (152.M32) '- One of the earlier of the Revealer's more notable battles, the event that would come to be known as the Burning of Haylacon started as a minor uprising with the Underhives of the Hive Wold Haylacon. This rebellion would turn into a full-scale civil war as the rebellious factions fell into worship of the Ruinous Powers, and within months the planet was plunged into anarchy. The Revealers 3rd Company arrived on Haylacon to purge the planet of the heretics from the Hive World, for while the cultists had strength in numbers, even they could not stand before the wrath of the Space Marines. But, just as the Revealers were in reach of total victory, an alien menace, awakened by the turmoil on the surface, arose from the depths of the Hive World. Strange mechanical xenos, the likes of which the Revealers had never encountered before, joined the battle, armed with arcane weaponry that vaporized entire squads of battle-brothers with ease. Forced to retreat offworld, the Revealers prepared to lay waste to Haylacon with an orbital bombardment from their Strike Cruiser, when they were suddenly contacted by an Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos, who ordered them to subject the planet to Exterminatus. Happy to oblige, the Revealers launch a salvo of cyclonic torpedoes at Haylacon, destroying the planet. The Ordo Xenos would later confirm the unknown xenos to be none other than the dreaded Necrons, concluding that Hylacon must have been a Necon Tombworld. *'The Purging of the ''Warpspawn' '(803.M32)' - The Space Hulk known as the Warpspawn appears in the skies of the Revealers' homeworld of Ignis, prompting an immediate response from the Space Marines. The 1st Comapany, led by none other than the Chapter Master of the Revealers, Ignacio Rask, board the Hulk clad in holy Terminator Armor, determined to purge the Hulk of it's genestealer inhabitants before it can become a threat to their homeworld. The purge goes smoothly at first, until Master of the Forge Cladac reports that the Hulk is preparing to jump into the Warp once again, prompting Chapter Master Rask to rush to find the genestealer Broodlord before it's to late. Confronting the Broodlord within on of the Warpspawns massive plasma reactors, the Chapter Master and the xenos Patriarch engage in one-on-one combat, and yet neither can seem to best the other. Running out of time and options, Rask orders a mass evacuation order of all Revealers onboard, then plunges his relic sword into the heart of the plasma reactor, heroically sacrificing himself to destroy the Hulk and all the xenos within. The resulting chain reaction tears the ''Warpspawn ''apart, and the Revealers 1st Company teleports back to Ignis only to watch the Space Hulk implode upon itself. * '''The Rhedon War (Unknown Date.M35) '- The veterans of the Revealers Chapter often lament the savage and infamous Rhedon War, when the 4th and 5th Companies of the Revealers were brutally assaulted by the forces of the Storm Draugar, namely, the deadly forces of the 1st, 2nd, 5th, and 8th Storms. The Revealers had arrived on the world of Rhedon to utterly crush a system wide rebellion that threatened the very vital Hive World of Rhedon, but more importantly the neighboring Forge World of Valthorn. Elements of the rebellion were confirmed by PDF forces to be affiliated with the Ruinous Powers, and elements of Ordo Hereticus had petitioned the Revealers for assistance, which they readily gave. However, once the purge began in earnest, with the support of both the Inquisition and elements of the nearby Forge World's Titan Legion, a far greater threat appeared. As if summoned by the anarchy that had gripped the system, the Storm Draugar spilled forth from the Warp, gaining a foothold on the four other outlying worlds of the system. The first to fall was the outermost planet of Keron, an icy mining world whose PDF garrisons quickly surrendered once the first forces of the 2nd Storm, lead by the vile traitor Norgath Oath-Breaker, made planet fall. Then fell the orbital stations and shipyards of the gas giant Freya, whose populations were utterly butchered by the 1st Storm's elite Janissaries as they captured the vital bays and shipyards. It was only at the rocky desert world of Numain that the forces of the Storm Draugar were truly tested. The Revealers 5th Company, lead by young but honored Captain Baserilus, contested elements of both the 1st and 2nd Storm for the barren rock. Meanwhile, the remaining elements of the Storm Draugar's battlefleet split into two battle groups, one lead by Malak Blackspawn, and another lead by the vile traitors Baail Deurtog and Krethnan Bloodlord. While Malak led his forces towards Rhedon, Baail Deurtog and Krethnan Bloodlord descended upon the Agri World of Bu'Than, circumventing all resistance from the loyalist elements within the system and ravaging the whole world within hours. Krethnan's 8th Storm swiftly enslaved the population and sacrificed the planets vital livestock to the Dark Gods. Meanwhile Baail Deurtog led his Fifth Storm in the abject slaughter of Bu'Than's PDF and government leaders, reveling in his ill gotten victories against the terrified agri worlders. *'The Age of Apostasy (Unknown Date.M36) '- At first the mad High Lord Goge Vandire thought that the Revealers would support his violent purges, as they were known far and wide for their hatred of the heretic. That was Vandire's first mistake, as the Revealers were hardly inclined to help the madman, particuarly since they knew full well of his corrupt dealings and heresies that he himself had commited. His second mistake was prevoking them, as when Vandire heard of their refusal, the mad High Lord declared the Chapter Excommunicate, and sent his elite Brides of the Emperor to purge the Revealers from "his" Imperium. The Brides were met with a fury that only men defending their home can muster, their first assault batted aside as the strength of the entire Revealers chapter, who were currently on Ignis at the time, went to war against the Brides. With the full strength of the Revealers upon them, the Brides crumbled, and Chapter Master Sakors personally severed the head of their Canoness and sent it back to Terra as a warning; the Revealers would not bow before a heretic. Later, Sebastian Thor would remove the Chapter's excommunication, but dispite that the damage had already been done. To this day the Revealers have a fierce hatred of the Sisters of Battle, the decendants of the upstarts who dared try and destroy them. *'The Siege of Trastor VII (673.M40) '- During the majority of the 40th Millenium, the Revealers had been hunting down a particuarly powerful Sorcerer Lord of the Word Bearers Traitor Legion, Kyzan the Overlord. After several failed attempts at taking the Overlord's life, the Sorcerer Lord suddenly disappeared, all the while the Revealers searching for the heretic, until eventually they found Kyzan and his warband of Word Bearers on the Chaos-controlled world of Trastor VII. Now determined not just to kill the Overlord but cleanse Trastor of it's corruption, the elite 1st Company was called upon to undertake this holy task, led by none other than the legendary First-Captain Soratus Locun. Dropping from above in hail of Drop Pods and Thunderhawks, the 1st Company plunged into the fray, purging the multitudes of heretics and cultists that assaulted them in cleansing flame until finally they arrived at the Overlord's fortress. The Revealers lay siege to the corrupted citadel, but no matter how hard they pushed they simply could not make a sizable breach in the traitor's defenses. That was until the 91st Ozue Mechanized Infantry Regiment arrived, having come to Trastor VII to avenge a defeat dealt to them by Kyzan and his Word Bearers. Along with several other regiments, the the Tanks of the "Husk Riders" blew down the wall of the citadel, allowing the Revealers to pour into the fortress, crushing the Traitor's already weakened forces. In the end, Captain Locun, accompanied by Colonel Gregory Yans of the 91st, confronted Kyzan in the main antechamber of the fortress. While the two were skilled and experienced fighters, the sheer unholy power of the Overlord proved too much for the both of them. Locun was pinned to the ground, helpless as Kyzan raised his warp-forged sword to decapitate him, but in that moment Colonel Yans lunged forward with his power sabre, striking a chink in the Chaos Lord's armor and distracting Kyzan's attention away from the Captain. Kyzan lashed out with fell sorcery, tearing the Colonel's mind apart just as Locun's hand closed around the hilt of Dorn's Wrath. With a single strike, Locun pierced the Traitor's black heart with the relic sword, ending his reign forevermore. Without the Overlord's guidance, the heretics faltered, slaughtered down to the last man by the combined forces of the Revealers and Ozue Regiments. Captain Locun departed the now-ruined fortress carrying the gibbering shell that had once been Gregory Yans in his arms, delivering him to his already grieving Regiment for proper treatment. *'The Third War for Armaggedon (998.M41)' - The Revealers were one of the many Space Marine Chapters to reinforce the world of Armaggedon against the Ork WAAAAGH! of the Warlord Ghazghkull Thraka. Deploying almost eight full companies, and led by Chapter Master Altoc Zaar, the Revealers met the Greenskin's brutality with brutality of their own, burning and cleaving their way through tide after tide of Orks. Tragically, this would be the death of Chapter Master Zaar, as his corspe would be found on the battlefeild, battered and bloody, and surrounded by hundreds of dead Orks. Chapter Organization The Revealers adhere to the tenets of the Codex Astartes to a degree, keeping all of the standard ranks and titles. However several deviation to the standard structure have been made, mostly due to the demeanor of the chapter itself and the integration of Ignisian culture into the Revealers. First off, within the Revealers' upper echelons there exist titles outside of the normal Codex-prescribed structure. For example, the Chapter Master of the Revealers is always known as the First Flame, an appointed title symbolic of it's bearers role as the leader of the chapter and therefore the first amongst his battle-brothers. In addition, the Captain of the 1st Company is always known as the First-Captain, though it remains unclear why. Also unique to the structure of the Revealers is the importance of the rank of Company Champion, known within their ranks as the Oathbrother, which stems from a native Ignisian tradition in which a Chieftain would choose his Tribes strongest warrior to serve as his bodyguard and lieutenant. The Revealers have long since adopted this tradition as their own, Company Captains choosing one Astartes upon their ascension to the rank to serve as his Oathbrother, and shall continue to serve until death claims him. The position is one of great honor and respect, for only the most skilled of the Revealers' warriors are even considered for such a role. Even the Chapter Master himself retains an Oathbrother, who takes up the position of Chapter Champion in the order of battle. Known as the Torchbearer, this chosen warrior is a truly formidable fighter, whose sole purpose is to seek out enemy champions and best them in open combat. Whenever the First Flame takes the battlefield, the Torchbearer is never far behind. Revealer Chaplains Chaplains are the keepers of a Space Marine Chapter's faith and spirit, and the Chaplains of the Revealers are no exception. The Chapter retains an almost inordinate amount of the these black-armored guardians of the faith due to its zealous ways, so much so that eventually an entirely separate rank was formed; the Chaplain-Adept. Going by the informal title of Adept, these pious young Astartes trail in the footsteps of the Chaplains in a sort of apprentice role, learning all they can from their assigned mentors until one day they too take up the Crozius. As a symbol of their role, Chaplain-Adepts wear jet-black armor, thought their uniforms lack the traditional skull-helm that signifies the rank of full Chaplain. Though usually only a single Adept is assigned to a Chaplain, in some cases entire squads of sable-armored battle-brothers can serve under them. These formations are known within the Chapter as Disciple Squads, and they are amongst some of the most impassioned warriors within the Revealers' ranks, following their mentor into battle armed with all manner of melee weaponry all while bellowing praise to Dorn and the Emperor as they charge into the fray with near-suicidal abandon. Revealer Librarians It is also known that the Revealers have a small Librarius, due to the fact that the Revealers believe that psykers are too vulnerable to the temptations of the Ruinous Powers. As a result, psykers recruited into the Revealers are tested strenuously during their initiation, having to undergo a completely different set of tests along with the standard training designed to bolster their faith and purity. As a result while the Revealers are do not have many Librarians, their lack of numbers is made up in sheer determination and power. Also, it is a well known fact among the Revealers that in all their centuries of service not a single member of their Librarius has fallen prey to Chaos. Also due to this special training, Revealer Librarians have a number of unique psychic abillites only used by psykers of their chapter: *''Sunfire'' - Calling upon the sheer heat of his homeworld's blazing sun, the Librarian releases a massive blast of white-hot flame that burns through even cermite with ease, turning enemies into charred skeletons. *''Revealing Light''- The Librarian's very body shines with golden radiance, blinding his enemies and scorching their flesh, while all Revealers who look upon the Librarian are inspired into new heights of valor. *''Solar Strike ''- The Librarian calls down a beam of concentrated heat and light, hitting a single foe with the force of an orbital bombardment and leaving nothing behind but a smoking crater. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Revealers typically employ a localized "strike and cleanse" tactic. This entails breaking up the main force into smaller units all with designated targets, deployed rapidly onto the battlefield through the means of either armored transport or deep striking. Once in position, these teams obliterate any enemy forces within their target area and move on to regroup with the nearest fellow kill-team, proceeding from objective to objective all while linking up with their battle-brothers to form larger and more potent strike forces. Eventually, whilst assaulted on multiple fronts at once, the remnants of the enemy will be corralled into a single area and annihilated by the now fully-massed might of the Revealers' forces. While the tactic does require a large amount of planning beforehand, its basic structure is versatile enough that it can be adapted to various scenarios and environments, and thus is typically the standard tactic of the Chapter. In the aftermath of any successful battle, particularly against any other kind or rebellious or heretical movement, the Revealers usually enact a scorched-earth policy as a means to demoralize the enemy and/or prevent them from potentially re-taking the area. Any structures or buildings that might serve as tactically advantageous are torn down, agri-fields and manufactorums put to the torch to deprive them of potential resources. Even worse are the fates of those amongst the enemy who are taken alive by the Revealers, for they too are used as a means to further break down enemy morale. Most are typically affixed to stakes around the perimeter of the area and burnt alive, their charred corpses serving as a potent remind of how far the Revealers are willing to go to gain victory. Indeed, oftentimes the Revealers will depart from a battlefield and leave nothing but ash in their wake. Many have railed against the sheer amount of collateral damage the Revealers cause in their conquests, but none can deny its extraordinarily effective, particularly against populations seeded with heretical cults or resistance movements. The effect a single devastated battlefield turned funeral pyre has been enough to cause many a foe to throw down their arms for fear of yet another such massacre occurring. Chapter Culture The Revealers are best characterized by an utter abhorrence of the Ruinous Powers and anything associated with them, that includes both mutants and and abhumans, which they see as little more than another type of mutant. As a result the Revealers are intolerant, not just of mutants but also of any sort of weakness in the first place, whether it be deformation or otherwise. This stems from the native culture of their homeworld of Ignis, as the native Ignisian tribes rigorously purge themselves of the lame and the sick as a means of self preservation as well as tradition. This same intolerance applies to the Revealers themselves, and thus any who show weakness of the mind or body are looked down upon by them, as they see them as worthy of only contempt. This is also the reason they are not a very well-liked chapter, as they refuse to fight alongside abhumans, Astartes who bear mutations, or anyone or anything else they perceive as weak. As stated before, the Revealers hate the Archenemy with a passion, for to them falling to the Ruinous Powers is the ultimate form of weakness. As a result they ardently seek out the forces of Chaos, hoping to one day eradicate it entirely. One might argue that a feat such as that seems impossible, but none dare argue with the Revealers on this matter, and for good reason. This hatred is also the reason why the Revealers are on such good terms with the Ordo Hereticus, as the Revealers have proved time and time again their prowess and resolve in hunting down the most dangerous of heretics. As a result the forces of the Inquisition and the Revealers have worked in concert many times, although many would call them the Inquisition's lapdogs, though never to their face. Fire, and what it symbolizes, is also an integral part of the Revealers' creed. To them, fire represents purity both of the mind and soul. Fire does not falter, it does not question, it does not know fear, it merely consumes all that are foolhardy enough to stand in path. It scorches away all that was tainted and impure, searing it to ash so that new untainted growth might one day flourish in its stead. A common epithet amongst the Revealers is the saying; "We are the Flame", which best summarizes this mindset. The Revealers truly believe they are the personification of the all-consuming blaze that they venerate, destined to purge the galaxy of its impurities. This of course has resulted in the Chapter's penchant for Flamer and Melta-Based weaponry, but this veneration of the cleansing flame goes far deeper than their arsenal alone. Lit torches, braziers, and incense-smoking censers decorate the interiors of their Fortress-Monastery and warships, raising the internal temperature to levels that while sweltering to most, is practically comforting to those born and raised on the burning plains. Imagery of fire is most prevalent throughout their iconography, to the point where even simple battle-brothers decorate their golden-yellow armor with black flamelike patterns. This is the outward manifestation of their beliefs, for they aspire to become the Flame, and so they bare its symbols proudly. Ritual Branding Another facet of the Revealers' culture is their tradition of ritually branding their flesh, a tradition taken from the natives of Ignis. Entire generations of Ignasian tribesmen have devoted their lifespans to this art of ritual scarification, utilizing red-hot Brand-Styluses to carve mesmerizing patterns of cauterization into their flesh. It is their belief that the brands, when carved into the shape of certain symbols and runes, grants them supernatural boons of strength, speed, and wisdom. The Revealers themselves practice a similar tradition, starting during their induction of Scout Marines into their ranks, each Scout receiving a brand in the shape of the Chapter's iconic Burning Brazier upon their breast as a mark of their initiation. From there, a Battle-Brother may mark his flesh with many other brands over the course of his life, adminstered by a Scarifier-Serf or by their own hand, in the form of symbols, names, and dates to commemorate triumphs and victories of the past. However, only Captains or similarly high-ranking individuals are permitted to mark the flesh of their faces. The Feast of Blades As with all sons of Dorn, the Revealers have participated in the Feast of Blades on multiple occasions, fighting for the honor to wield the sacred Dornsblade. So far they have only won the Feast on one occasion, after First-Captain Locun bested Chaplain Matthias of the Black Templars in one-on-one combat. The Revealers have since then have not won the Dornsblade on a second occasion as of yet, although they have come close in the past. Chapter Fleet The Revealers are known to have the following ships in their Chapter Fleet: *''Dreaded Dawn'' (Battle-Barge) - The oldest ship in the Revealers' fleet, the Dreaded Dawn is an ancient but powerful vessel, specially commissioned by the Adeptus Mechanicus upon the Chapter's creation. While having endured centuries and having nearly been destroyed on three separate occasions, the Dawn continues to serve as the most formidable and venerable ship the Revealers have at their disposal. *''Sakors' Redemption (Battle-Barge) - This Battle-Barge was originally named ''Sakors' Vengance, in honor of their Chapter Master's supposed demise. After slaying the Demagogue, the ship was renamed Sakors' Redemption, in honor of their Chapter Master's act of redemption in killing the heretic once and for all. *''Furyborn'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Scouring Flame'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Herald of Dorn (Strike Cruiser) *''Ignisian Aegis (Strike Cruiser) Homeworld and Recruitment Ignis, the Homeworld of the Revealers, is a barren world, it's terrain consisting of sun-baked flatlands, massive savannas, and short mountain ranges. The planet itself has no oceans and experiences little rainfall, making the only sources of water underground reservoirs located deep within the mountains. Ignis is also home to a variety of predators, the most notable of which in the Ignisian Crag Lion, a feasome beast that dwells within the mountain crags. The human population of Ignis are a hardened people, bred from birth to be survivors, as the Ignisian tribes are on a constant vigil for whomever might endanger the tribe as a whole. This includes the disabled and the lame, the old and the sick, as the Ignisians cannot afford to support those who cannot pull their own weight in their society. This almost ritualistic purging of the weak is what makes the Ignisians such prime recruitment material for the Revealers. The selection process for potential Aspirants is a task left to the tribesmen themselves, for such is the pact they made with the Chapter so many centuries before. Every 15 Ignasian years (aprox. 16.5 Terran years), the various Tribes of Ignis gather under the shadow of the Revealers' Fortress-Monastery, the Beacon, and begin the Great Sojourn. Every child between the ages of ten and sixteen they have deemed worthy of the trek are given their final blessings by their tribal Ancients and sent into the inhospitable Red Mountains, their goal a simple yet monumental undertaking. They must reach the uppermost brazier-tower of the Beacon, with no supplies nor tools to aid them in their journey. Most of the youths die on those blood-colored cliffs, succumbing to the burning heat of the sun during the daytime, or falling prey to the creatures of the crags in the nighttime. Those precious few Aspirants that do reach the tower find little comfort, only the grim stares of the skull-masked Chaplains that usher them into the confines of the Beacon. Their first trial is over, but it is by far the most lenient of the tests to come. The Cull As the name implies, the Cull is the title given to the series of brutal tests administered upon Aspirants to deem them worthy of receiving the primary and eventually secondary implantations that will make them into full Adeptus Astartes. It consists first of a strenuous medical examination by the Apothecarion, forcing Aspirants through a variety of back-breaking physical trials to evaluate their overall physical condition. If the results are found to be satisfactory, the fortunates are implanted with the phase-one Astartes gene-seed organs, including such biological hardware as the Biscopea and Ossmodula. From there the Cull only becomes more intense, the recently modified Aspirants now entering the stewardship of the Chapter Chaplains for the next stage of their training. Trials include gladiatorial-style bouts against kill-programmed Battle-Servitors or even fellow Aspirants, nighttime hunts against deadly Ignasian megafauna such as feline Crag-Lions and or bat-like Cave Wraiths, and exposure excises throughout the Red Mountains to force Aspirants to cope with the flesh-searing heat while simultaneously competing in running and climbing challenges. These trials are occasionally broken up by brief periods spent within the Hypno-Induction tanks, sleep-teaching the Aspirants essential skills while at the same time indoctrinating them into the Revealers' creed. (MORE TO COME) Fortress-Monastery (MORE TO COME) Notable Members *'Chapter Master Ignacio Rask, The Revealer' - A pious and some would even say fanatical slayer of Daemons and Traitors alike, Ignacio Rask was a former Captain of the Imperial Fists who became the first Chapter Master of the Revealers. Rask would go on to lead the Revealers for many centuries before meeting his end during the purging of the Space Hulk Warpspawn, when the Hulk imploded upon itself due to a plasma reactor malfunction. *'Chapter Master Sakors Kanate' - The second Chapter Master of the Revealers, Sakors was thought to have died fighting the Chaos Sorcerer known as the Demagogue on the doomed world of Endonvale. He would later be discovered to have been captured and broken by the foul psyker, transforming him into the Demagogue's half-mad bodyguard and champion. But Sakors would redeem himself by suddenly coming to his senses during the Purging of Lissta's Rest, in which he slew the Demagogue before killing himself. *'Chapter Master Altoc Zaar' - The third Chapter Master of the Revealers, and the first Chapter Master to have been born on Ignis, Altoc was promoted from the rank of First-Captain after the supposed death of Sakors Kanate. Altoc was killed in battle, fighting against Greenskins during the Third War for Armageddon. *'Chapter Master Raedon Vesk, The First Flame'- The fourth and current Chapter Master of the Revealers, Vesk is an ancient veteran with centuries of experience under his belt. He was originally the Captain of the 5th Company, becoming Chapter Master only because First-Captain Locun refused to inherit the position after the death of Chapter Master Altoc. *'First-Captain Soratus Locun' - The venrable leader of the Revealers Veteran Company, Locun is a heroic figure amongst the Revealers, having served as First-Captain for centuries. Locun is also known for his victory during the Feast of Blades, in which he received the holy Dornsblade, winning much glory for his Chapter. *'Captain Aren Baserilus' - A rising star within the Chapter during the early days of the Revealers, Aren Baserilus was a proud and ardent exemplar of a Captain, the 5th Company having won many a victory for the Imperium under his command. Tragically, Baserilus would meet his end at the hands of Ingar Blackspawn of the Storm Draugar, his gene-seed ripped out and his head mounted on a pike within their unholy Starfort Lupercarl's Folley. Since then, Baserilus has become a martyr-like figure for the Revealers, his name invoked whenever fighting against the thrice-cursed Blackspawn brothers and their minions. *'Captain Oresh Kaon' - Formerly Captain of the 4th Company, Oresh Kaon was present during the fateful Rhedon War, in which he reportedly led the 4th and 5th Companies into the teeth of a brutal ambush that devastated the Revealers and led to the death of Captain Baserilus. He barely made it back to Ignis alive, but eventually the shame became so great he eventually left the Beacon altogether, spending the rest of his days wandering the burning plains and ruminating upon his failure. *(MORE TO COME) Chapter Relics *''Dorn's Wrath'' - A master-crafted Power Sword wielded by First-Captain Locun, Dorn's Wrath ''possesses a unique powerfield that causes the blade of the weapon to glow red-hot when activated, although no damage is being caused to the sword. Sharp enough to slice through cermite with ease, ''Dorn's Wrath ''even has the ability to set enemies alight with a single blow. *Hyperios and Hylia'' - a matched set of master-crafted Lightning Claws named after the Sun and Moon of Ignis respectively, Hyperios and Hylia were once the favored weapons of Aren Baserilus, the martyred Captain of the Revealers' 5th Company. To this day they remain a symbol of the young Captain's courage and bravery and a potent reminder of his devastating demise at the hands of the vile Storm Draugar. *''Shard of Remembrance'' - After the purging and subsequent destruction of the Space Hulk Warpspawn by Ignacio Rask, the only physical remains the Revealers could find of their first Chapter Master were the broken shards of his relic blade, Praesidium. Those shards were eventually gathered up, melted down, and reforged into this mighty Iron Halo, to be borne only by future Chapter Masters ever since. Crafted by the Revealers' master artificers, the gravitic shield the Shard emits is powerful enough to stave off artillery fire with little difficulty. Relations Feel free to add your own! The Ordo Hereticus The Revealers and the Ordo Hereticus have been on good terms ever since the the Purging of Lissta's Rest, in which the vile rogue psyker known as the Demagogue was slain. Since then the Inquisitors of the Ordo Hereticus have often worked alongside the Revealers, as their prowess as purging heretics of all kinds is highly valued by their operatives. In turn, the Revealers consider the Ordo Hereticus to be the only Imperial organization who truly understand the Revealers' true goal, and thus is worthy of the Chapter's respect and assistance. Storm Draugar The Storm Draugar have long been foes of the Revealers, since the infamous Rhedon War, when the 4th and 5th Companies of the Revealers were brutally assaulted by the forces of the 1st, 2nd, 5th, and 8th Storms. The resulting war was brutal and savage, with great losses on both sides. The most grievous loss was that of the valorous Captain of the 5th Company, Captain Baserilus. The Dreadhost The Dreadhost have been the enemies of the Revealers ever since the two factions became aware of one another. One has a deep hatred for the Ruinous Powers an all things affiliated with them, whereas the other has a deep hatred for anything that is NOT affiliated with the Ruinous Powers. Driven forward by their fanaticism and intense desire to see all creation dominated by Chaos, the Dreadhost have lead multiple assaults against the Revealrs, and may even be planning to one day assault Ignis itself as an act of vengeance against what they see as the uncountable "Sins" the Revealers and all like them have committed. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colors The colors of the Revealers are pale gold, silver, and black. The Revealers' Armor is painted a pale golden color, with silver painted shoulder trims and Imperialis. Company and Squad symbols are painted in black as well. Sergeants are identified by the black stripe on their helmets, while veterans have entirely black helmets, and Veteran Sergeants are identified by a silver stripe on their black helmets. Specialists are identified by their standard colors; Chaplains have black armor, Apothecaries have white armor, Librarians have pale blue armor, and Techmarines have rust-red armor. The Revealers are also known to decorate their armor in black flame-like designs and patterns, although the amount of these designs painted on a Revealers' armor varies from Space Marine to Space Marine. Chapter Badge The chapter badge of the Revealers is a black brazier on a golden background. Variations of this symbol are often painted on the Revealers armor, incorporated into their iconography, and even branded into their flesh. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! Gallery Revealermarine.gif|A Revealer Squad-Sergeant revealermarine2.gif|Assault-Sergeant Zaabor, 3rd Company Dreadnought2.gif|Brother Meridan, a Revealer Dreadnought Category:40kfan Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:3rd Founding